Nuevas tecnologías
by Shiwla
Summary: Lo miró con rencor y lo metió en un cajón, todo había empezado por su culpa, ¡con lo feliz que era ella antes!/-Tengo que admitir que empiezas a resultarme interesante/-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!  UA. Crack.


Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de J., yo lo único que saco con esto es pasar el rato.

Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno y lemmon explícito. Universo Alterno, aunque sigue existiendo la magia. Es totalmente crack, así que la actitud de los personajes puede que sea OoC.

* * *

_**Nuevas Tecnologías**_

– _¡Joder! – susurró la chica entre jadeos, el cuerpo en tensión y los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que se aferraba al borde de la mesa._

_No había sido una buena idea, era una mesa apartada, pero ella _sentía_ la mirada de cada uno de los clientes del restaurante... y de los camareros, los cocineros, el maitre, hasta la del aparca-coches (que estaba fuera del edificio)._

_Había empezado como una cena normal, una pareja de enamorados celebrando su aniversario en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad; un mes de sueldo para una sola comida, pero merecía la pena sólo para verlo degustar con ese placer su comida en ese plato tan enorme mientras hablaban de trivialidades; un pie descalzo acariaba su pierna hacia arriba y se detenía en el hueco de la rodilla..._

" – _Estate quieto ", junto con un leve respingo había sido su primera reacción al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

" – _¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no te pone cachonda hacer esto "._

… _sí, lo hacía, pero él no tenía por qué enterarse, así que agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar su comida lo más rápido posible mientras sentía las caricias cada vez más cerca de una zona crítica._

_Para los postres ella había pedido un pastel del chocolate con zumo de naranja (especialidad de la casa) y él se había metido bajo la mesa, escondido con el tapete de ésta... para continuar con la boca y los dedos lo que había empezado con el pie. Ahora no era el momento, pero en cuanto lograra encontrar el discernimiento necesario, le reclamaría a gritos la vergüenza pasada cuando el camarero, al traer los postres, le preguntó amablemente si se encontraba bien._

" – _Señorita, parece sofocada, ¿quiere salir fuera a tomar el aire? Yo avisaré a su acompañante cuando vuelva "._

– _¡Ah! – un movimiento rápido de la lengua del chico hizo que se olvidara de todo salvo la sensación que recorría su entrepierna en ese momento_

_¡Oh, sí! Se lo haría pagar bien caro en cuando redescubriera por qué estaba tan enfadada._

– _Por favor – gimió lo más bajo que pudo e intentando que su acompañante parara – vámonos de aquí, te necesito... ¡Ah! ¡Joder, voy a correrme!_

…

– ¡Eh, Zabini! – llamó el rubio que se aburría mortalmente, llevaba media hora paseando la mirada por la habitación, hasta que algo le llamó la atención, concretamente, alguien – ¿la de aquella mesa no es Granger? Me pregunto qué la tiene tan tensa.

– Estará estresada, como siempre... ya sabes como es – le respondió su amigo sin prestarle mucha atención.

– Cuando yo me estreso no hiperventilo, ni me pongo colorado...

El chico levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que comenzara la conversación y miró al rubio con una sonrisa ladina.

– Draco, tú nunca te estresas.

El rubio bufó, siguiendo a la castaña, que se levantaba apresurada, con la mirada.

– Enseguida vuelvo – le comentó a su acompañante, que no le hizo el menor caso.

...

_La muchacha se aferró a la espalda del pelirrojo._

– _¡Por favor, más fuerte, dame más fuerte! – gritaba mientras él hundía aún más su miembro en su interior._

– _Te gusta, ¿verdad pequeña? – gruñó en su oído mientras la embestía, sus pelvis chocando con violencia – Dime cómo lo quieres, dime cómo quieres que te folle._

– _¡Más fuerte! – gritó la chica, las uñas clavándose en la piel de la espalda de su amante._

_El coche se mecía junto con ellos y los gemidos y gruñidos podían oírse fácilmente desde fuera, pero en ese momento nada más importaba, y el hecho de que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera llegar al parking y descubrirlos sólo aumentaba la excitación._

– _¡JAMES!_

...

Sonrió. ¡Joder, eso debía ser un puto sueño! No podía tener tanta suerte. Reprimió el impulso de ponerse a bailar de felicidad, aparte de porque como Malfoy debía tener bien controlados los arranques emocionales, porque bailar en la biblioteca delante de todos los estudiantes con un pergamino-web en la mano era tremendamente ridículo; así que se puso a buscarla con ansiedad... ¡Oh, sí! Tenía que verla urgentemente.

Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto cuando se enteró que en la residencia iban a instalar una tecnología nueva que combinaba la magia con un invento muggle, el intranet... o algo parecido, por pedido expreso de los nacidos de muggles que vivían ahí.

– Si algún día me lo encuentro, le daré un beso a Google – dijo para sí mismo, muy convencido cabe añadir, al ver el nombre apuntado en una de las pantallas abiertas en el pergamino-web.

…

Hermione volvía nerviosa a su mesa; mientras recorría las estanterías en busca de un libro que repentinamente recordó que necesitaba – asociación libre de ideas, dirían algunos –, se había acordado de que se había dejado _la página_ abierta, tenía que volver antes de que a cualquiera le diera por pasearse al lado de su mesa, se moriría de vergüenza si alguien viera _la página_.

– ¡Mierda! – masculló – eso me pasa por aprobar todas en Junio.

Puede que este comentario, sacado de contexto, parezca carecer de sentido, incluso podría sonar algo prepotente, pero la realidad era esa misma. Como era costumbre en ella, chica aplicada y estudiosa, había pasado todas las asignaturas de su primer curso en la academia de leyes mágicas con honores, y todas ellas en Junio, por lo tanto, se le presentaban 2 meses por delante de días largos y sin nada que hacer, o lo que es lo mismo, 2 meses de mucho aburrimiento.

Se empezaba a plantear el estudiar las asignaturas del curso siguiente, pero justo cuando tomó la resolución, sus padres contrataron la línea de ADSL, banda ancha de 10 megas para navegar por la red. Sabía lo que era internet, como hija de muggles era imposible no saberlo, pero el que sus padres no hubiesen decidido ponerlo hasta ese momento, unido al hecho de haber pasado toda su adolescencia encerrada en Hogwarts – un lugar donde internet y tenían el mismo significado – había conseguido que casi, _casi_, estuviera en la ignorancia, y ella podía soportar muchas cosas – de otra manera ya hacía mucho que habría matado a Malfoy – pero ninguna de ellas era estar en la ignorancia.

Ese fue el cisma de su vida, el momento en que cambió todo, al principio se dedicó a ver películas y series de televisión, escuchar música, ir a alguna que otra página de libros... al principio había sido genial, hasta el terrible día en el que descubrió _la página_. Llegó un día de casualidad, buscando un libro que le habían recomendado, sin embargo, al abrir el enlace, lo que había descubierto eran miles y miles de historias románticas... y para mayores de edad, todas firmadas con pseudónimos; y algunas eran buenas, realmente buenas.

En esos momentos estaba leyendo una historia que la tenía en vilo, necesitaba terminarla, pero era urgente terminar el trabajo de derecho romano, así que terminó el capítulo y se fue a la biblioteca. Ahora comprendía que debería haber dejado el pergamino-web en su cuarto, sin embargo se lo llevó en el último momento, _"sólo por si tengo que buscar información"_ se dijo; pero estaba allí, haciendo ese aburridísimo trabajo, y no hacía más que mirar el pergamino-web de soslayo, _"sólo un capítulo más, para descansar"_ se dijo; y ese había sido su gran error.

Fue entonces, cuando entró en el último pasillo que la llevaría hacia su mesa, cuando vio a Malfoy, apoyado en una estatería, mirándola y sonriendo burlonamente, con un pergamino-web en la mano... _su pergamino-web_. Se quedó paralizada, mirando casi con terror las manos del chico, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que ese no fuera el suyo y de que Malfoy hubiese aceptado voluntariamente comprarse uno, igual al suyo cabe añadir?

– _La muchacha se aferró a la espalda del pelirrojo, "por favor, más fuerte, dame más fuerte" gritaba mientras él hundía aún más su miembro en su interior..._ ¿quieres que continúe, Granger? – comentó Draco cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

– No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no... por favor, no – dijo para sí misma, arrancándole el pergamino-web, pero el rubio la escuchó y amplió su sonrisa – de todas las personas de la residencia no podía haber sido otro, Merlín debe odiarme.

– Y a mí debe amarme... ¡Vaya, vaya! Quién iba a decirme a mí esta mañana, cuando entré aburrido en la biblioteca, que iba a encontrarme con esto – volvió a sonreír – ¿saben tus amigos que lees estas cosas? Yo diría que no, si la comadreja lo supiera ya le habría dado un infarto.

– No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Malfoy – lo intentó decir con toda la calma posible, pero en esos momentos era muy poca, por no contar con que debía parecer un farolillo rojo encendido.

– Debes estar muy necesitada para leer esas cosas, ¿tanto te cuesta conseguirte un hombre para que te eche un polvo?

Hiriente.

– Vamos, tranquila, – intentó consolarla – ya sé que no serías el primer plato de nadie, pero seguro que por aquí hay algún desesperado... la comadreja, sin ir más lejos.

Se había pasado. Lo siguiente que notó Malfoy fue el codo de la chica en su estómago, seguido de un _"gilipollas" _lleno de rabia.

Hermione recogió sus cosas a velocidad luz y se fue a su cuarto, quería que la tierra de la tragara, "_¡por qué, Merlin, tenía que ser él, precisamente él, el que descubriera su pequeño secreto, de toda la gente que vivía en esa residencia!"_.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía de lanzarle un obliviate con buenos resultados y sin que nadie lo notara?

…

– ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – preguntó Blaise al verlo llegar con semejante sonrisa.

Draco lo miró un largo momento, indeciso si contrarle o no su reciente descubrimiento. Su primer impulso había sido el hacer una pancarta gigante anunciando que Granger, modelo a seguir por los buenos estudiantes y casi monja – no se le conocía novio/rollo desde que terminó con Krum 2 años atrás – leía porno, _"¡oh, sí! Eso sería genial"_, le pondría algún hechizo para que también lo gritara, _"eso sería aún mejor"_; sólo de imaginarse la cara que pondría la castaña, no podía evitar que una sonrisa boba aflorase en su rostro.

Ese pensamiento sólo duró 13 segundos, sí 13, porque en el segundo 14, cuando imaginó las burlas de todos sus compañeros hacia la chica, un sentimiento de posesión lo embargó... llevaba 9 años haciéndole la vida imposible a Granger, nadie sabía hacerla enojar, o aborchornarse, o lo que sea, mejor que él. Él era un experto en lo que al universo Granger se refería, y si él había invertido su tiempo en conocerla tan bien, nadie más que él tenía derecho a molestarla.

Bien, sería su secreto... de los dos, la molestaría hasta la saciedad, vería cómo enrojecía – de furia y de vergüenza – miles de veces, cómo contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no asesinarlo, y cómo, después de que eso no funcionara, daría media vuelta y se iría dando zancadas monstruosamente grandes hacia su cuarto, mientras todo el mundo le abría paso. _"¡Oh, sí! Eso _sí_ sería divertido"_, y finalmente, cuando se cansara, haría todo el rollo ese de la pancarta.

– Si te lo contara no me creerías.

Y con esas palabras se puso a estudiar _Contabilidad Financiera Superior._

**· oOo ·**

Acababa de levantarse y se estaba duchando cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta, no le hizo mucho caso, total, a esas horas y con el ajetreo de estudiantes que se iban a sus respectivas facultades era normal escuchar algún que otro golpe; más de una vez se había despertado a tiempo gracias a uno de ellos, últimamente se acostaba muy tarde leyendo.

Salió del baño con la toalla y echó un visazo a su escritorio, donde estaba el pergamino-web, apagado. Lo miró con rencor – últimamente lo hacía a menudo – y lo metió en un cajón. Todo había empezado por su culpa, ¡con lo feliz que era ella antes! Tras el momento "¡tierra trágame!" (como había bautizado al encuentro con Malfoy en la biblioteca) había decidido no volver a encenderlo, y así lo hizo... durante 3 días, pero es que la historia de James y Antonella estaba en su punto álgido, no podía dejarla así como así, por no hablar de la gran ayuda que era tener toda la información que quisiera a un "click" de varita.

Se dirigía al armario cuando vio un papelito doblado junto a la puerta, así que, cambiando la trayectoria, fue a recogerlo.

"_Buenos días, princesa._

_Espero que hayas dormido bien, hoy te harán falta fuerzas. Abre la puerta, te estoy esperando con un gran regalo que seguro te gusta: mi colección de porno, al fin y al cabo, yo si tengo vida sexual y a ti te hace más falta que a mí._

_DM"_

¡Cómo no! Malfoy se había levantado con ganas de juerga, como toda la semana... y la anterior, pero ella hoy no se había levantado de buenas, y le quedaba muy poca paciencia para aguantar las tonterías del rubio desteñido. También estaba harta de los apelativos "cariñosos".

Hizo una bola con el papel y abrió la puerta de un aventón. Allí, recostado en la pared frente a su puerta, estaba _él_, de brazos cruzados y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Le tiró la bola de papel con toda su fuerza; si hubiese sido algo más contundente seguro que le habría hecho algo, un arañazo mínimo... también habría ayudado el que tuviese algo de puntería.

– ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – gritó saliendo al pasillo.

Draco la miró, se había esperado esa reacción, es más, lo había hecho esperando esa reacción, lo que no había contado es que Granger saliera envuelta en una minúscula toalla, con el pelo chorreando y gotas resbalando por toda la piel que dejaba ver la toalla. _"¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía las piernas tan largas?"_.

– Mira Malfoy – _"desde esta distancia podría contar las pecas que tiene en la nariz"_ – hoy no estoy de humor para tus payasadas – _"podría haberse secado un poco antes de salir del cuarto"_ pensó el chico siguiendo una gota que bajaba por su cuello y se perdía en el canalillo – así que como vuelva a escuchar una sóla insinuación con respecto a lo que pasó en la biblioteca, destrozaré tu preciosa cara a puñetazos – _"o mejor, podría haberse vestido, ¿a quién se le ocurre salir al pasillo semidesnuda?"_ – ¿me has entendido?

"_Ha dejado de hablar, quizás debería decir algo"_. Draco sacudió la cabeza intentando recordar qué era lo que le había gritado la castaña.

– ¿Qué?

Hermione gruñó, reprimió un insulto y un golpe hacia el chico que tenía enfrente, y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo. Una vez dentro apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y soltó un sollozo de impotencia, la situación empezaba a superarla y no podía matar al rubio. Eso sería un delito y la podrían meter en la cárcel.

– Tranquila, es viernes y no tienes que volver hasta el miércoles, vas a pasar unos días con tus padres estupendos, sin rubios idiotas pululando por ahí – se dijo, antes de empezar a vestirse.

**· oOo ·**

Martes. Volvía de casa arrastrando la pequeña maleta que se había llevado, había pasado todo el tiempo con sus padres, relajada, _no_ se había acordado de la facultad, mucho menos de las residencia y sus estudiantes. Tenía las pilas recargadas.

– ¡Pero si es mi ratona favorita! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – Malfoy la acababa de interceptar y ahora andaba junto a ella.

– Lejos de ti – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, acelerando el paso ligeramente – ¡ha sido perfecto!

– Hieres mis sentimientos, pequeña, con lo que yo te he echado de menos, ¿te has acordado de mí en tus mini vacaciones?

– La verdad es que no – en realidad lo había hecho 3 o 4 veces... al día, pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo.

– ¿Sabes? Yo sí que me he acordado de ti, – la miró de reojo – anoche me acosté con Pansy, ella no paraba de gritar que le diera más fuerte.

– No sé qué neurona se te habrá desconectado para que creas que me interesa tu vida sexual, pero en serio, no lo hace – le dijo Hermione mirándolo como si fuera un problema de aritmancia difícil de resolver – además, no entiendo qué relación tiene eso conmigo como para que te acuerdes de mí en ese momento.

– ¡Claro que la tiene! Todo era igual que en esas historias que lees tan asiduamente. Te diré un secreto...

La castaña se paró en medio del pasillo, la situación cada vez le parecía más subrealista.

– Malfoy, en serio, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo y lo que hagas en una cama.

Él la ignoró y siguió hablando

– A diferencia de Pansy, que está realmente buena, tú siempre me has parecido un poco sosa – lo estaba haciendo para provocarla, lo sabía, y no iba a entrar en su juego – pero desde que descubrí que leías pornografía, tengo que admitir que empiezas a resultarme interesante, ¿es que estar entre tantos libros te pone caliente?

Sintió su cara arder, estaba segura que estaba totalmente roja, incluso más que Ron cuando se enfadaba al ver a su hermana coquetear con Zabini (todavía no superaba que Harry y ella hubiesen terminado, a pesar de que habían pasado 3 años y los implicados habían rehecho su vida... varias veces), ¡Malfoy acababa de gritar eso en medio del pasillo! Miró a su alrededor, gracias a Merlín nadie los miraba, eso tenía que significar que no lo habían escuchado, ¿verdad?

"_Nota mental: no volver a leer nunca nada en la biblioteca, absolutamente nada"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como si con ello pudiera borrar lo que había pasado tres semanas atrás; tres semanas absolutamente horribles cortesía del rubio platino que tenía enfrente.

– Primero, yo no leo pornografía – Draco alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, el _"ya, claro"_ pintado en su rostro – son historias románticas con alguna que otra escena subidita de tono; y segundo...

– Granger, Granger... – la interrumpió – algunas escenas de True Blood son subiditas de tono, lo que tú leías era porno del duro, casi sado-maso díria yo – vale, es posible que estuviera exagerando un poco, o bastante, pero es que la cara que tenía la chica en ese momento era digna de recordarse.

La primera reacción de Hermione fue gritarle algo hiriente, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, algo que hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del asunto que tenían entre manos.

– True Blood es una serie muggle, ¿cómo es que la conoces? – comentó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Draco no se iba a dejar intimidar, lo de la serie había sido un lapsus, pero él sabía como volver a reconducir el tema hacia donde quería.

– Vaya, no sólo lees porno, sino que también ves series eróticas, apuesto a que muchos se llevarían una gran sorpresa si se enteraran.

Lo miró con odio, con tanto, que estaba segura de que si se concentraba lo suficiente podría asfixiarlo con el sólo poder de su mente (como en Star Wars... bueno, parecido a Star Wars).

– … y segundo – decidió retomar su discurso anterior – tu vida tiene que ser muy aburrida para que te pases el día...

– Si te pones caliente en una biblioteca tan pequeña como la de la residencia, no puedo ni imaginar lo que harías si te invitara a mi casa – comentó el rubio acercándose como quien no quiere la cosa al oído de la muchacha, lo siguiente fue un susurro – seguramente me implorarías que te empotrara contra una de las estanterías y te follara hasta desfallecer, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Estaba paralizada, en shock, y además, estaba manteniendo una ardua discusión con su propio cuerpo, porque Malfoy era un capullo, elitista, idiota y engreído; pero estaba bueno, mucho, y olía bien, muy bien, y para rematar, le estaba susurrando al oído las mismas palabras que tantas veces la habían puesto caliente al leerlas... ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo, más concretamente dos años, los mismos que llevaba sin novio; no se le podía tachar por excitarse al escuchar al chico, ¿no?

– Apuesto que te has tocado muchas veces al leer esas historias, ¿te has tocado alguna vez en la biblioteca, Granger? Delante todos, sin que ellos supieran lo que estabas haciendo, ¿te excita eso? ¿Has sido una niña traviesa, Granger? – preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona.

_Suficiente._

– ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! – le gritó la castaña hecha una furia, la gente que pasaba se quedó mirando, pero a ella en esos momentos le daba igual – ¡coge tu dinero de niño rico malcriado, cómprate una vida y déjame en paz!

Se dio media vuelta y se fue hecha un basilisco, la gente iba abriéndose a su paso, nadie quería terminar como una víctima colateral en la furia de la castaña.

Bien, ya se podía dar por satisfecho en su cruzada de fastidiar a Granger... por ahora; había descubierto una nueva diversión que lo satisfacía mucho más que insultarla, y si fuese por él, la seguiría por los pasillos volviendo una y otra vez al tema "biblioteca", pero apreciaba demasiado su vida como para acercarse a ella en las próximas 18 horas.

– ¡Si aprecias tu vida, Ronald, déjame en paz! – se escuchó desde un pasillo cercano, lo que sólo hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

Ahora era momento de ir a su cuarto y arreglar el "pequeño" problema que había surgido al hablar de sexo salvaje... porque definitivamente no se había empalmado por imaginarse a sí mismo follando a Granger – con sus larguísimas piernas alrededor de su cintura – en su propia biblioteca; eso, en caso de causarle algún tipo de sentimiento, sería de repulsión, ¿quién querría acostarse con una escoba despeinada?

**· oOo ·**

16:00. Domingo.

_Misión 83: Tras toda una mañana buscándola sin parar por toda la residencia y sin obtener ningún resultado... _"Joder, eso suena definitivamente enfermo", pensó Draco arrugando el pergamino y cogiendo otro.

_Misión 83: Entregar libro homo-erótico a Granger... a las 7:30, aproximadamente a la hora en la que se está duchando._

_Objetivo: Fastidiarla (si vuelve a salir envuelta en la toalla, mejor que mejor)._

_Informe de progresos: Desaparecida... misión en standby de momento._

_Nuevo objetivo: Encontrarla y enfurecerla._

Miró el nuevo pergamino orgulloso de sí mismo, se había vuelto un profesional en lo que a Granger se refiere, además, si volvía a pegarle un puñetazo a la comadreja en su furiosa retirada entraría en catarsis... la primera vez estaba demasiado shockeado como para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Guardó el pergamino en un cajón y salió del cuarto, rumbo a la lechucería... tenía un plan infalible.

…

18:43. Domingo.

Draco se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto, cogió una pluma y se dispuso a continuar con su tarea.

_Informe de progresos: En un giro brillante de los acontecimientos, envolví el libro en papel de regalo y se lo envié a Granger. Seguí a la lechuza hasta el campo de quidditch junto a la academia de Aurores... tengo la impresión que se estaba escondiendo de mí. Llegué justo para ver cómo desenvolvía el regalo. Sólo alzó una ceja... esa no era la reacción que me esperaba, vamos ¿ni siquiera se iba a sonrojar?_

_Resultado: Desconcertante._

_Nuevo objetivo: Descubrir qué coño le pasa._

…

00:08. Lunes.

La misión se había ido a la mierda, no sólo no había conseguido enfadar a Granger, tampoco había averiguado qué le pasaba a ella, y lo peor de todo, se le había vuelto en contra.

Se tiró en la cama recordando el estremecimiento que sintió al tener a la chica tan cerca de su cuerpo, desde esa distancia podía oler el sutil aroma de ella. _Placentero_. Se quedó un momento en blanco mirando los gruesos labios entreabiertos y su aliento chocando con los propios. No fue hasta que Hermione se mordió en labio inferior, que despertó del trance.

– ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – se dijo en voz alta.

Vale, puede que al estar acechando a Granger como un psicópata se hubiese dado cuenta de ciertos cambios en el cuerpo de la chica que la hacían más apetecible a la vista, y... ¡Merlín, qué carácter! En la cama debía ser toda una fiera... sacudió la cabeza.

Se levantó y fue a su escritorio

_Informe de progresos: Granger me ignora, es definitivo. La arrinconé cerca de los baños y le solté un discurso digno de un bofetón, fue sublime, en serio, deberían cogerme de guionista para una peli porno, pero sólo se quedó mirándome como si _yo _fuese el que tiene graves problemas mentales y se fue... conseguí sacarle un adorable sonrojo._

_Resultado: Desastroso. Me rindo_

**· oOo ·**

Estaba en una cafetería del callejón Diagon con Harry, Ron y Luna, era un Sábado normal, después de mucho tiempo... debería estar a gusto, sin ningún rubio idiota pululando cerca, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, no hacía más que acordarse de él. _"Me he acostumbrado a sus tonterías, tiene que ser eso"_.

Hacía 4 días que no sabía nada de él, y eso la estaba poniendo más histérica de lo que la puso el acoso de Malfoy... bueno, sí que sabía de él, pero sólo la miraba, ¿por qué la miraba tanto?, y después no hacía nada, ni hacía por acercarse siquiera. Ella lo ignoraba y hacía como que no se daba cuenta.

Había sido otro Sábado, cuando decidió que tenía que cambiar de táctica; después de comprobar que tras seguirle la corriente a Malfoy e intentar razonar con él lo único que conseguía era enfadarse, tanto que acabó por darle un puñetazo a Ron por no quitarse cuando le dijo que no estaba de humor para verlo jugar al quidditch.

Esa misma noche se disculpó con el pelirrojo casi llorando, había llegado la hora de pasar del hurón, dijera lo que dijera, haría como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Malfoy no paraba de incidir en el tema porque sabía que la molestaba, en el momento en que se diera cuenta de que había estirado tanto la cuerda que se había roto, la volvería a dejar en paz.

Los primeros 5 días, el rubio no se dio por vencido, el sexto y el séptimo no se acercó a ella, los siguientes 3 días pasó a insultarla de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos, y después silencio...

– Hermione, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Harry sacudiendo la mano delante de la cara de su amiga.

Ella lo miró un segundo antes de comprender lo que le había dicho.

– Llamadme loca, pero creo que echo de menos las bromas de Malfoy.

– ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Hermione, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Estás hablando de las mismas bromas que te llevaron a pegarme un puñetazo en la cara? – saltó Ron con las orejas coloradas de indignación.

– Ron, ya te pedí perdón por eso – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior – yo... es sólo que algunas de las bromas eran graciosas. Todos estamos de acuerdo con que es idiota, pero hay que reconocer que es ingenioso – comentó intentando no sonreír al evocar una caja de regalo y una nota que hacía referencia al vibrador que había al lado.

– ¿Nos vas a decir qué es lo que vio Malfoy para que empezara una campaña de acoso y derribo hacia tu persona? – preguntó Harry, ya harto del secretismo de la castaña.

– Ya os lo he dicho, se puso a cotillear entre mis cosas en la biblioteca aprovechando que yo no estaba... son cosas de mujeres – añadió rápido al ver a Ron abrir la boca dispuesto a replicarle – ¿de verdad queréis saberlo?

Harry negó rápidamente y Luna sonrió, pero Ron no parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer... tenía derecho a saber el motivo del puñetazo gratuito que se llevó.

– Ardilla – masculló Harry intentando que sólo Ron lo escuchara. Era un código que habían diseñado para situaciones en las que Ron hablaba de más y empezaba a meter la pata con Hermione... vale, no era un código muy elaborado, pero servía... casi siempre.

– A mí me contabas esas cosas cuando éramos novios.

– Ron – murmuró de nuevo el moreno – ardilla.

– Tú lo has dicho, _cuando éramos novios_, pasado – le contestó cortante – no tengo que compartir mis intimidades con todo el mundo.

– ¡Oh, vaya, ahora hemos bajado a la categoría de "todo el mundo"! – dijo Ron sarcástico – creía que éramos tus amigos.

– Ron – lo miró significativamente – ardilla.

– ¡Harry, no hay ninguna ardilla! – gritó el pelirrojo – Además, no creo que la población de ardillas en el callejón Diagon sea más importante que el saber que Malfoy es ahora más importante para Hermione que nosotros.

– Como no le hagas caso a Harry y no te calles, te daré otro puñetazo, y de éste sí que vas a saber el motivo.

– A mí Draco me cae bien – intervino Luna por primera vez, los chicos la miraron como si acabara de decir que venía de Marte y que tenía dos cabezas – cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era un poco tonto, pero ahora ha madurado. Muchas veces me ayuda con las clases de _microeconomía_, yo soy un desastre en eso y él es muy bueno.

Se fueron al poco rato, discutiendo sobre si debería impartirse o no _artes oscuras_ en la academia de aurores; excepto Hermione, que iba sumida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara... las palabras de Luna la habían sorprendido gratamente.

…

Así es como la vio Draco al llegar a la residencia. Tuvo que admitir que sonriendo así estaba aún más guapa que de costumbre, porque sí, hacía algún tiempo – 7 estúpidos días, para ser más exactos – que había tenido una epifanía: le gustaba Granger. Sí, le gustaba mucho, y no sólo físicamente – que también – sino que también le gustaba cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando empezaba a enfadarse, o cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa o intentaba no reírse, o cómo arrugaba el entrecejo cuando estudiaba _las criaturas mágicas y el derecho a lo largo de la historia_, únicamente cuando estudiaba eso, posiblemente indignada por algo... ¡Merlín! Empezaba a sospechar que había estado obsesionado con ella desde que entró a Hogwarts... eso no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura.

Y ahora lo estaba ignorando, como si no existiera... ¡mierda!

Había intentado seguir con la broma del pergamino-web, pero por lo visto se había cansado de verdad, aunque estaba seguro que habría soltado una carcajada al abrir la caja con el vibrador si no fuera porque estaban en la biblioteca, pero eso fue todo, dejó de prestarle atención, y eso a él le había sentado muy mal. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la epifanía, y eso le sentó aún peor.

Cambió de táctica y empezó a insultarla, con eso tenía que reaccionar y empezar a prestarle atención de nuevo, ¿no? La respuesta fue también negativa, y a los 3 decidió que estaba bien, su etapa "clon de papá" estaba más que superada y no le gustaba insultarla de esa manera.

Así que se había convertido en una especie de acosador silencioso, mirándola fijamente como si así pudiera hacerla reaccionar... pero tampoco.

– ¿Quieres parar ya? – protestó Theo – ve y clávale un beso de una buena vez, pero deja esa ola de negatividad a un lado.

La vio entrar en la biblioteca, era su oportunidad, un Sábado _nadie_ entraría ahí.

– Ahora vuelvo – informó el rubio sin quitar la vista de Hermione – sigue limpiando tus karmas tú solo.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que estás... – Theo miró a su alrededor fastidiado, ya se había ido – hablando.

**· oOo ·**

Draco la seguía a pocos metros... de hecho era lo único que había hecho en todo el día, seguirla de lejos... bueno, y también comer y esas cosas, pero lo que contaba es que donde quiera que fuera, él estaba también.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez al llegar de la heladería, creyó que la buscaba para seguir fastidiándola – posiblemente se había cansado de mirarla y ahora que se aburría intentaba sacar el tema de nuevo – pero no terminaba de pasar nada, hasta que después de 4 horas sin que él diera el primer paso, se relajó; si quería hacer el tonto, ella no iba a secundarle... craso error.

Se había escapado de él en la biblioteca de casualidad, sólo porque estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero en cuando dejó de prestarle atención, fue arrastrada hacia una de las salas para ver la televisión, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando escuchó un hechizo para cerrar la puerta. Malfoy estaba frente a ella sonriendo de forma sexy... y malévola, sobre todo malévola.

Dio un paso acercándose a ella, el mismo que ella retrocedió, y así hasta que quedó acorralada entre la pared y él.

– Malfoy, ¿se puede saber qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? – intentó ser cortante, pero un escalofrío la traicionó.

– No me gusta que me ignores. No vuelvas a hacerlo, Hermione – exigió.

– Siento ser yo la que te baje de tu nube de colores, pero no eres el centro del mundo, a ver si te enteras de una vez.

Draco no la escuchaba, sólo estaba pendiente del movimiento de los labios de la chica, el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora, ¡joder, estaba nervioso y no tenía muy claro qué es lo que iba a hacer a continuación!

Los siguientes 10 minutos reinó el silencio. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, _"también está __nerviosa"_, bien, eso era un avance.

– Si sigues así, te harás daño en el labio.

Lo dijo con la voz ronca, y además se mojó los labios con la lengua en un gesto que debería estar prohibido por obsceno, y ella no podía apartar los ojos de esa boca que empezaba a volverla loca. Después de casi un mes aguantando a Malfoy diciéndole frases sucias al oído – porque aunque fueran de broma, el contenido es el contenido, y un "te voy a hacer gritar hasta que te quedes afónica", por muy de broma que sea, te pone caliente – estaba extremadamente receptiva a un contacto de ese tipo. ¡Merlín, ¿en serio estaba considerando acostarse con Malfoy? Tenía que parar esto.

– Creo que deberíamos...

– Voy a besarte – la cortó el rubio.

Sin más ceremonia, estrelló su boca contra la de ella y empezó a devorar ese labio inferior que lo traía loco desde hacía tiempo. Hermione apoyó las manos en el pecho del rubio con intención de separarlo, pero al escuchar el gemido de éste, toda la determinación (que era poca) para terminar con ese beso se esfumó y empezó a corresponderle.

Draco, al sentir las manos de la chica deslizarse hacia su cuello para atraerlo más a ella, profundizó el beso penetrando con su lengua la boca ajena, que lo recibió gustosa, a la vez que aferró a la castaña de las caderas para acercarla más a él. Esta vez fue ella la que gimió.

El chico abandonó la boca de Hermione para centrarse en el cuello de esta, el cual mordisqueó, lamió y besó, los dedos de la chica enredados en su pelo sólo hacían crecer la urgencia de pasar a mayores. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haberse triplicado y la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente aumentaba la brusquedad de sus caricias.

Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco cuando éste la agarró del trasero con fuerza y la alzó unos centímetros del suelo, empotrándola contra la pared y empujando su cuerpo contra ella.

– ¡Merlín! – susurró la castaña entre jadeos – así que era verdad que el vibrador era a escala real – añadió al sentir el bulto en los pantalones del chico.

Draco sonrió de lado y le lamió los labios.

– ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – preguntó empujando su pelvis contra la de ella, aumentando la fricción, lo que hizo gemir a Hermione – Soy perfecto en todos los sentidos.

– Tampoco es para tanto – comentó la castaña mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa – ¡No me mires como si te hubiese pegado! No estoy diciendo que sea pequeña, de hecho está bastante bien, pero... – se mordió el labio un momento – digamos que has ganado la medalla de plata.

El rubio la miró incrédulo, estaba bastante orgulloso de su tamaño, ninguna chica se le había quejado nunca, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, algo en la expresión de ella le decía que no estaba mintiendo. ¿Se podría haber enfriado más el ambiente?

– Dime que el oro no es la comadreja – Hermione soltó una carcajada – No tiene gracia – añadió el chico enfurruñado al ver que ella no dejaba de reír – ¡Granger, contesta!

– Vamos, Malfoy – bromeó la castaña – ¿tanta importancia tiene? – él sólo bufó, dejándola lentamente en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos – Te pasas la vida metiéndote con Ron, en algo te tenía que superar – añadió ahora seria.

Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, aún con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Hermione se acercó lentamente a él por la espalda. Empezó a acariciarle los brazos, desde los codos hasta los hombros y el cuello de la blusa, a la cual se aferró para deslizarla por sus brazos, dejando sus hombros y parte de su espalda desnuda.

Elle le dio un beso en el hombro derecho y con los labios aún pegados murmuró un "Draco" que lanzó un estremecimiento por toda su columna, pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer por mucho que le estuviera gustando los mordisquitos que la chica repartía entre su hombro y su cuello.

Hermione suspiró, iba a hacerlo descruzar los brazos como que se llamaba "Hermione Grager". Rodeó el cuerpo del rubio hasta quedar frente a frente con él, lo miró a los ojos y entrelazó las manos con las ajenas y, con algo de reticencia por la otra parte, consiguió dejar que los brazos colgaran. Acto seguido se ocupó de terminar de sacarle la blusa.

– ¿Te has enfadado? – susurró, pasando un dedo por en entrecejo de su compañero hasta conseguir alisarlo, luego pegó sus labios a la mandíbula y le dio un pequeño mordisco allí también – es sólo una tontería.

Draco se dio por vencido, llevaba fantaseando con ese momento demasiado tiempo como para permitir que la comadreja se lo arruinase, aún así no pudo evitar protestar.

– ¿No podía ser Krum?

– Malfoy, te has pasado un mes entero excitándome por los pasillos cada vez que te cruzabas conmigo, de hecho, estaba dispuesta a tener una sesión de sexo salvaje contigo, pero como sigas haciendo el tonto, voy a ir a mi habitación, _sola_,y estrenaré el vibrador.

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Ese vibrador no iba a llevarse su premio. La aferró de las caderas, volvió a subirla a horcajadas en sus caderas y la empotró de nuevo contra la pared.

– Ni pienses que te voy a dejar escaparte – con esas palabras volvió a sellar los labios de ella con los propios.

La temperatura volvió a aumentar y las caricias se volvieron salvajes otra vez. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados para aumentar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. En algún momento dejó de sentir la pared en su espalda, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

– ¿Es este tu cuarto? – preguntó la chica cuando Draco la volvió a poner en el suelo para quitarle la camiseta – ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí? – añadío, desabrochándole el cinturón.

– Aquí no nos interrumpirán – contestó al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones; Hermione, que hacía lo mismo con los suyos, lo miró interrogante – han entrado unos tíos a ver la televisión y nos han encontrado muy entretenidos, iba a soltarte para vernir aquí, pero como vi que no te molestaba, te traje en brazos, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

– Emmmm... no – la cara de la chica era un tomate – ¡Merlin, ¿nos han visto así?

Draco se acercó a ella y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios.

– Ya no podemos hacer nada, Hermione – susurró – así que ¿por qué preocuparse ahora?

La abrazó por la cintura y empezó a llenar la cara y el cuello de la castaña de besos, encaminándola hasta la cama. Pronto la ropa interior desapareció de sus cuerpos. Draco estaba entretenido lamiendo y besando sus pezones, mientras acariciaba los muslos de ella con brusquedad, pasándo de vez en cuando por su intimidad.

Con un mordisco se despidió de sus pechos y fue bajando lentamente, entreteniéndose en su ombligo, y llegando finalmente a su entrepierna.

– Estás muy mojada, Granger – dijo a centímetros de ella, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra los pliegues.

Hermione no podía contestar nada coherente, así que enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios y lo obligó a acercarse a ella de una vez por todas. Casi chilló al sentir la lengua del chico rozar su clítoris, pero no pudo reprimirse al sentir esos dedos largos dentro de su vagina, bombeando cada vez más rápido, con la otra mano, mantenía los muslos de la chica abiertos. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, sólo pudo aferrarse a las sábanas y gritar alto.

Draco subió hasta su cara poco después, los labios brillantes por sus jugos.

– ¿Te gusta que te coman el coño? – bromeó, lamiéndole los labios a la chica acto seguido.

– ¿Te has acostado con alguna chica a la que no le guste? – se la devolvió, empujándolo hasta conseguir que quedara tumbado de espaldas en la cama, se subió a horcajadas sobre él – ¿y a ti? – deslizó su mano por los abdominales del rubio hasta llegar a su pene – ¿te gusta que jueguen con tu amiguito? – le dio un fuerte apretón que lo hizo jadear.

– ¡Joder, sí!

Hermione violó su boca para justo después deslizar su lengua por su cuerpo hasta su pene, lo miró un segundo antes de lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, donde se entretuvo un rato con el glande. Soltó el pene del chico un momento para verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y se mordía el labio inferior. Sonrió.

Volvió a su tarea anterior, esta vez besó el glande, llevándose el líquido preseminal, y lo metió en su boca de un tirón. Draco gimió fuerte y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la chica, instándola a aumentar el ritmo, estaba a punto de correrse.

– ¡Merlín, para! – casi sonó a súplica.

Draco tomó entre sus manos la cara de la chica y la enderezó, vio sus labios inchados y la urgencia por terminar aumentó.

– Quiero correrme en tu coño, preciosa.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, que junto a la mirada de deseo que le estaba lanzando, hizo que el rubio no aguantara más. La agarró fuerte del trasero y la atrajo lo más que pudo hacia él, haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, la elevó unos centímetros y la penetró de golpe. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación.

– Montame fuerte, pequeña – exigió el chico mientras la agarraba de las caderas marcándole un ritmo frenético.

– ¡Joder, Malfoy! No sé cómo he aguantado dos años sin esto – confesó Hermione, aferrándose a la espalda de su amante.

¡Dos años! ¿En serio? Era verdad que no se le conocían novios desde que los dejó con el jugador de quidditch, pero se imaginaba que habría tenído algún que otro romance. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría reído y burlado de ella, pero ella gritó "¡Más fuerte!", y él sólo tuvo acierto para voltearse y dejarla tumbada en la cama con él encima, sin salirse aún. Hermione envolvió las caderas del chico con sus piernas, facilitando la penetración, haciendo que fuera más profunda.

La muchacha se movía bajo Draco a su mismo ritmo, en cada embestida sus caderas chocaban y los gemidos ya no se podían reprimir. Estaban cerca, pero aún no era suficiente. El rubio se agarró al cabecero de la cama, para aumentar el ímpetu de las estocadas, mientras ella se abrazó a su espalda, clavandole las uñas en los hombros.

– ¡Hermione! – gimió al sentir las uñas arañando su espalda, el dolor sólo aumentaba el placer del acto.

– ¡Merlín, Draco!

Una última embestida y ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Se quedaron quietos unos minutos, aferrados el uno al otro, acompasando su respiración hasta que dejaron de jadear y el sueño los invadió. Draco se salió de ella lentamente, provocando un gemido en su compañera, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió mientras le retiraba un mechón mojado de la frente, nunca la había visto tan guapa.

Recogió la sábana y las mantas, que estaban desperdigadas por los pies de la cama, y los tapó, abrazó a la chica, que ya estaba dormida, atrayéndola hacia él, y se quedó dormido.

…

Hermione se despertó aún de noche, miró desorientada a su alrededor hasta que recordó dónde estaba y lo que había hecho esa misma noche. No se arrepentía, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda durmiendo con Malfoy abrazado a ella. ¿Querría él que se quedara a dormir? Ese no era precisamente el estilo del rubio, él sólo quería una noche de pasión, luego cada uno a su cama y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Con eso en mente, salió lo más silenciosamente posible de la prisión que formaban los brazos del chico y empezó a recoger su ropa, se estaba poniendo las bragas cuando escuchó la voz del rubio llamándola. _"¡Mierda!"_.

– Hermione, ¿se puede saber qué coño estas haciendo? Vuelve a la cama.

Ella hizo como si no le hubiese escuchado y siguió buscando su sujetador.

– ¡Granger, te he dicho que vuelvas a la cama!

Draco bufó, retiró las mantas de un aventón, y se levantó de la cama. La miró cómo buscaba infructuosamente el sujetador, echó una ojeada y lo vio a los pies de la cama, con el pie lo metió bajo ésta y con las mismas se acercó a la chica. Hermione botó del susto al sentir las manos del chico en su cintura cuando éste la cogió en brazos para meterla de nuevo en la cama.

Volvió a coger las mantas para taparlos, la abrazó por la espalda atrayéndola hacia él y le dio un beso en el hombro.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me ignores? – le susurró en el oído, volviendo a quedarse dormido.

FIN.

* * *

Emmm... esto fue algo que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo al ver las alertas de continuaciones en el correo cuando estaba en la sala de informática de la facultad, pero se quedó como una idea vaga en mi cerebro y ha estado pululando por ahí hasta hace unos días, que tuve una especie de revelación, es lo más raro que me ha pasado nunca, estaba yo estudiando y de repente tuve una especie de flash y ya tenía toda la historia montada, y aquí estoy, subiendo esto, que no estoy muy segura de lo que es, pero que me gusta como ha quedado y espero sinceramente que os guste tanto como a mí.

Sé que estaréis preguntándoos qué hago subiendo un One Shot y no me digno a continuar con la historia que tengo empezada... lo siento muchísimo, pero estoy pasando por una etapa un poco chunga, la inspiración no me llega y para colmo hace unos días sucedió algo muy desagradable que me ha tenido algo abstraída, espero seguir con mis historias en poco tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
